Special Halloween Sustos y Sangre
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Colección de Drabbles/One-shots de horror. Especial Halloween. One-Shot4 "¡Shh! ¡Guarda el secreto! Ten cuidado, que ella esta ahí, ¡shhh! ¡Guarda silencio! A ella no le gusta el ruido ¡shh! ¡Que ella no te oiga! Porque a ella le gusta el silencio."
1. Muñecas

**¡Hola! **Bueno, es época de Halloween y Día de Muertos, Janucá y esas cosas. Obviamente es ¡Octubre!

El mes de los sustos le digo yo. Así que para celebrar esos motivos quisiera hacer este Special Halloween, Special Sustos y Sangre [O al inglés: Special Scares and blood] Bueno, basta de nombres.

¿En qué consiste? Subiré un drabble/One-Shot TODOS los días de Octubre, obviamente serán con la temática de terror y entran en la categoría de Horror. Aunque debo decirles que como soy mala para escribir, dudo que alguno les asuste así mucho (¿) De todos modos me encantaría que me dejaran reviews y me dijeran que les parece ¿Va?

Recuerden, es una serie de Drabbles/One-Shots

Sin más, les dejo el sumary de ESTE Drabble y pasaremos al drabble ewé

**S**_umary: _**T**enía una gran colección de muñecas. Las peinaba, las arreglaba, jugaba con ellas e incluso las bañaba. Las trataba como si fueran reales, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Hasta que ese día salí de mi habitual tranquilidad y las traté todo lo contrario a delicadeza y amabilidad. ¿Te digo una cosa? Nunca hagas eso, o se podrían vengar.

_Inazuma Eleven, ni Inazuma Eleven Go, ni Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy son de mi pertenencia. Si fuera así, estaría cantando con Suzuno y Midorikawa y embriagándome con Atsuya en la casa de Kariya y aprobaría matemáticas gracias a Manabe. Cosa que no sucederá, así que solo me queda llorar._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Special Sustos y Sangre [Halloween]"<strong>

**A**_ki _**K**_ino_

**Inazuma** Eleven

**Dra.1: **"Muñecas"

* * *

><p>Y cada noche la veía en la vitrina de cristal que mi mama había colocado frente a mi cama.<p>

Con sus cabellos negros como la noche, y con sus ojos tan marrones como el chocolate. Con perfectos rulos enmarcándole la cara, y con un caro vestido de color negro. Con zapatos de charol y una sonrisa estática.

Era perfecta.

Y ese día, la llevaba conmigo a una peculiar "reunión" con mis amigas.

Todas no eran de clase alta, como lo era mi familia. Pero a mí no me importaba, todas las tardes nos juntábamos en el parque, y yo había decidido mostrarles el día de hoy mi muñeca.

Estaba ilusionada. Tan emocionada, que le dije a mi madre que llegáramos aún más temprano. Mis amigas vivían cerca de la zona. No me preocupaban que llegaran tarde, y aún así, podía observarlas desde la banca debajo del sauce. Así que tome de la mano de mi madre, y le dije que camináramos.

No era necesaria la limosina.

Y llegamos. El viento arreciaba, y el cielo estaba nublado. Estábamos en plena época de lluvias, así que todo el suelo del parque estaba cubierto de enormes charcos de agua y barro. A mí no me importó. Mi madre me dejó sola y yo salpicaba con mis pies el agua de los estanques.

Y entonces las escuche.

—_Sí. Aki es muy aburrida, pero si seguimos con ella nos dará dinero y regalos. Muchas cosas gratis. _

Nunca me había enfadado tanto. Ese día camine con mi muñeca por las calles, y me quite los zapatos de rabia. Y entonces miré mi muñeca…

Con todo el odio del mundo.

Cuanto me arrepiento.

La destrocé por completo.

Le arranqué a tirones sus cabellos negros, dejándole algunos que quedaron hechos nudos. Despedacé su costoso vestido negro, que quedo solo unos rostros. Le arranque de unos cuantos movimientos sus manos y piernas. La aventé al suelo, manchándola de barro. De tantos golpes que le di, su ojo de vidrio resulto quebrado.

Y lloré. Y grité, y pataleé, y manché mis manos del lodo. Tiré mi sombrilla y me olvide de recogerla.

Ni siquiera giré a ver mi mayor tesoro, mi muñeca. No me importaba si mi madre me riñera por haberle hecho eso a una cara y fina muñeca de colección. Me sentía tan frustrada, que aleje el remordimiento. Tan enojada que desencadené mi furia con ese objeto.

¡Oh, cuanto me arrepiento!

No le di explicaciones a mamá, y agradecí que no me preguntara más de la dichosa muñeca. Tampoco le di explicaciones a mi padre, al chofer de la limosina, o a la criada o mayordomo que me atendían. Quería dormir, solamente.

Eso jamás se cumplió.

En mitad de la noche, unos golpes me despertaron. Era como si alguien golpeara algo de vidrio, como cuando tocan la puerta. Pero no había nada al otro lado de la ventana, así que nadie ni nada podía golpearla. Escruté con mi mirada toda la habitación oscura, con algo de temor. Más cuando mis ojos verdes no detectaron nada de lo anormal relaje mi expresión. Traté de cerrar mis ojos, pero no podía. Era como si alguien me observará desde la lejanía.

Asustada, me aferré a mis cobijas, y mire a mí alrededor en busca de una pista. Cuanta mi sorpresa y temor cuando vi aquello causante de mis miedos. Aquello que paralizó mi respiración y movimientos, aquello que hizo que mi corazón latiera de forma veloz. Aquello que hizo que casi me brotaran las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Ahí estaba ella.

Tan sonriente, tan perfecta, con sus manos de porcelana apoyándose en el fondo de la caja de vidrio. Con sus ojos deslumbrar de manera extraña, con sus cabellos negros en perfectos rulos. No había rastro de daños, golpes o barro.

Era como antes.

Y eso me asustó.

Quise gritar a mi madre, pero la muñeca ensanchó su sonrisa aún más, y me paralizo de inmediato. Cada vez más grande, un brillo de maldad comenzó a hacer más brillantes sus ojos de vidrio. Y entonces…

Se movió.

Su mano lenta y pausada como si se burlara, empujo la puerta de aquella vitrina con gusto, aún con esa sonrisa horripilante adornar su rostro. Su vestido se hondeo, cuando colgó sus pies fuera de la caja. Me aleje en un vano intento, y golpeé mi cabeza con la pared. Ella bajo al suelo, y entre la negrura de la noche la perdí.

_Tic Tac. Juguemos a un juego._

Me aferré aún más a mis cobijas, que temía agujerarlas. Mi cabeza giraba a toda dirección tratando de encontrarla. Solo la noche, solo unos pasos acercarse a mi cama. Solo una risita que se escapaba de sus labios. Mi respiración agitada, l sudor que comenzaba a caer de mi frente. Las palabras atoradas en mi garganta.

_Tic Tac. Vayamos al parque._

Vi una sombra al lado derecho, asustada giré a verle.

Nada, solo la noche de afuera. Ni siquiera estaba la luz de las lámparas.

_Tic Tac. ¿Por qué me golpeaste?_

Giré mi cabeza nuevamente, pero no había nada. Sentí unos golpes de debajo de mi cama, y aún asustada, baje mi cabeza hacía el sielo, tratando de encontrarla.

…

…

…

_Tic Tac. Hola._

Y su cara salió frente a mí.

Sus ojos rotos, su sonrisa horrible, sus manos afiladas, en el suelo, frente a mí, con su nariz chocando contra la mía.

Y un sonoro grito salió de mi garganta.

Me aventé hacía atrás y salte fuera de la cama, corrí hacía la puerta, llamando a gritos a mi madre.

Pero tropecé con mis sabanas antes de llegar.

Y sus manos frías se aferraron a mi cuerpo, sintiendo un miedo que yo no había sentido. Esta vez, las lágrimas superaron mi miedo. Y mis uñas se clavaron en el suelo.

—_Mi nueva muñeca. _—Susurró su voz aguda. Y sus manos apretaron mi piel. Quise gritar, quise que mi madre entrara por esa puerta y llegara a calmarme. Quise que solo fuera una horrenda pesadilla.

Pero no fue así.

¡Oh, cuanto me arrepiento!

Y para mí, solo fue sufrimiento.

Ella hizo todo lo que exactamente le hice a ella.

Arrancó mis cabellos a tirones, me golpeó con sus manos de fría porcelana que produjeron en mi cuerpo miles de cortadas. Me arrancó mi pijama. Me manchó de barro con sus manos sucias. Y al final…

Me arrancó mis brazos y piernas sin ningún remordimiento.

Solo alegría.

Y la sangre manchó la poca ropa que me quedaba. Y mi vista se perdía en la nada. Y las lágrimas mancharon mi mugrienta cara. Uno de mis ojos se hallaba rojo, y escurría sangre de mi pupila. Mis piernas destrozadas hasta el otro extremo. Y el marrón de sus ojos de vidrio. Y el negro, ese negro, que fue lo último que pude observar.

_A la mañana siguiente, la mujer y esposa del director Kino de las poderosas empresas "Burūtekunorojī" encontró a su hija, Aki Kino, descuartizada en medio de su habitación. A su lado se encontraba…una muñeca de porcelana._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buuu! <strong>¿Qué tal me quedó? Dudo que este intento de One-shot les haya producido miedo ewé x'D Habrá uno cada día, recuérdenlo. Sin más, bye bye ;9!


	2. Tus propios amigos los haces tú

**Special Sustos y Sangre [Halloween]**

**K**_ariya _**M**_asaki_

**I**nazuma **E**leven.

**Sh2: **"Tus propios amigos los haces tú"

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>ariya Masaki siempre había sido el raro del salón. El chico más extraño de todos los que ingresaron a clase.

Así que nadie se le acercó.

Su aura les inspiraba cierta incomodidad, y su seriedad le hacía ser indiferente con los que trataban de acercárseles. Frío, calculador, cualquiera lo hubiera ignorado. Existencias como esa eran fácilmente olvidadas.

Así que Kariya Masaki nunca tuvo amigos.

Si nadie se le acercaba a hablar, él tampoco. Si nadie quería ser su amigo, él tampoco. Estuvo solo por los tres años que curso secundaria. Se sentaba cerca del enorme sauce en la hora del almuerzo, y ni siquiera comía. Nunca formaba equipo con nadie, pues iba directamente con el maestro y se sentaba solo hasta atrás.

Esa era la vida de Masaki.

…

Ese día iban a una excursión que habían preparado para los de tercero de la secundaria Raimon. Era algo así como un campamento pequeño. Nadie quiso asistir, pues en ese bosque habitaban millones de plagas que de seguro los molestarían en la noche. Decían que había numerosas plantas venenosas, y lugares muy riesgosos, inclusive animales salvajes, o insectos y serpientes venenosas. También corría el rumor de historias de terror. Así que como dije antes, casi nadie fue. En total eran unos seis.

Entre ellos estaba Masaki.

Y ese día, sería el mejor para Kariya.

Para cuando llegaron al bosque, el profesor que los acompañaba fue a la entrada del bosque para charlar con el chofer del autobús. Y ellos se quedaron en medio del bosque, entre tiendas de campaña.

Masaki estaba alejado de los otros cinco, mientras que ellos charlaban vivamente con la luz de la fogata golpearles en la cara. Había dos chicas y tres chicos, pero todos lo habían ignorado. Así que algo cansando, se metió en su tienda de campaña y recordó las palabras de su abuela ante de venir.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

En cambio, los chicos que aún charlaban en torno a las brasas, detuvieron su plática cuando vieron que el de cabello cían se apartaba. Uno de ellos, lanzó un suspiro cansino.

—Invitémoslo. —Les dijo el de coletas salmón, el chico de cabellos grisáceos y ondulados asintió en compañía, y las dos chicas y el otro chico le siguieron. Una de ellas, insegura.

Kirino sonrió cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y camino a la tienda de acampar perteneciente al chico. Apartó la tela grisácea y cubierta de unas que otras hojas, y vio al chico sentado, leyendo.

—Hola. —Saludo el chico sin saber que más decir, y recibió la fuerte mirada ámbar que el otro chico le mandó. Volvió a suspirar. —¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —Como respuesta, la ceja del chico se alzó con casi incredulidad. Pero la mirada azulina que recibió de Kirino, le inspiró algo de confianza.

Que lastima.

Asintió de forma tan leve, que Kirino casi jura que ni se movió. Pero Masaki se levantó de su lugar, sacudiendo algo de polvo que Kirino no sabía de dónde había sacado. Kariya dejo su libro sobre su larga mochila, que era bastante peculiar. Sin embargo, caminó junto a él fuera de la carpa y lo invitó a sentarse en compañía de todos. Para su sorpresa los demás trataron de recibirlo de buena manera, pero digo casi, porque Kariya sabía que incomodaba a varios, inclusive a ese chico que parecía más bien chica.

Pero eso se podía resolver.

Sería amigable con ellos. Solo por esa vez.

La noche se volvió aún más densa, y la hora en el reloj digital de todos, ya era muy tarde. Así que todos se marcharon a sus toldos de colores. Lamentablemente, ninguno de aquellos sabía lo horrible que sucedería esa noche.

…

…

…

Kirino se removió inquieto en su lugar, mientras se aferraba a sus cobijas, evitando el frío. Y un terrorífico grito lo alertó de inmediato.

Se levantó sobresaltado, mientras las gotas de sudor comenzaban a bajarle por su frente. Completamente extrañado, agudizo su oído para escuchar algo.

Otro grito, otro horrible grito que resonó entre la oscuridad.

Y se levantó de inmediato al reconocer el timbre de voz agudo, que resonó entre la pesada vegetación del bosque.

Levantó con velocidad la tela de la tienda, y corrió hacía afuera.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio ese páramo.

Tres de las carpas, estaban completamente destrozadas. La tela desagarrada y rota, que se esparcía por el suelo. Las maletas deshechas de sus tres compañeros. Todos los objetos hechos pedazos entre la rocosa tierra del suelo. Sus ojos abiertos de pura sorpresa, su cuerpo estático frente a esos destrozos.

Impactado y destrozado ante la sangre que escurría de la tienda. Manchas de aquel liquido carmín que adornaban el suelo, tanta sangre que teñía todo de rojo que le causo miedo.

—¡Kirino! —La voz de Shindou, se dijo él mismo cuando escucho el grito. Y corrió apresurado entre la vegetación verde, preguntándose donde estaban los demás, donde estaban los profesores, donde estaba el asesino. Y rogaba en su interior, que cada uno, estuviera bien.

Corrió infinitamente hasta que sus piernas se cansaron. Hasta que la opresión en su pecho le indicaba que ya no podía. Sus manos se apoyaron en sus rodillas e inhaló y aspiró enormes bocanadas de aire para regularse. Una vez que se estabilizó, se irguió de inmediato, buscando con su mirada rastro de alguno de sus compañeros.

Y unos sonidos detrás de los arbustos le llamaron. Se tensó por un instante, mientras sus ojos se quedaban paralizados, viendo las hojas moverse.

Escuchando esos lentos pasos caminar, y el sonido de algo contra el suelo arrastrar.

Y Kariya salió de aquel lugar de enormes bultos de hojas, y jalaba de la mano de alguien a quien no podía ver la cara, pues estaba entre las sombras, pero deducía que estaba en el suelo, debido a la mano que colgaba de la palma de Masaki. Cuando la luna relampagueo sobre la cara de Masaki, Kirino no pudo reaccionar de la impresión.

Enormes manchas de sangre que le cubrían el rostro. Cortadas que resaltaban en su piel bronceada, que ahora se veía mucho más pálida. Con sus manos cubiertas de linfa rojiza que le escurría lentamente por sus manos. Con su mirada incierta e indescifrable, con una expresión vacía y sin brillo.

La luna brilló entonces más.

Y lo que vio, lo dejo aún más horrorizado. La mano que encarcelaba entre las suyas propias, no era más que el brazo de Shindou. Ahora un cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo, salpicado de sangre y barro. Con sus ojos vino abiertos, pero estáticos, unos ojos que jamás volverían a parpadear.

Pero en la otra mano, Kariya portaba un enorme y filoso cuchillo, iluminado por la luz de la luna, que brillo prepotente en un escenario de terror. Kirino trató de reaccionar, pero sus piernas no se movían a pesar de las suplicas de su cerebro. Su mente opacada por la escena.

Sin embargo, no reaccionó.

Y Kariya dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de Shindou sobre el suelo.

Y corrió hacía él.

Kirino ni siquiera pudo gritar, pues la cuchilla se encajó en su garganta, y las palabras se atoraron en su laringe.

—No puedo seguir cortando sus brazos, pues necesito el torso. —Murmuró él con su rostro contra el suyo. Kirino tembló, sin poder quitárselo de encima.

—¿P-Por qué? —Habló con dificultad, pues la sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus labios.

—Mi abuela me lo dijo. —Y sonrió macabramente. —Tus propios amigos los haces tú. —Y alzó el cuchillo cortándole la cabeza de un solo momento. Y machaco su cuerpo en raudales movimientos. Se deshizo de las piernas, de los brazos, y de cualquier vena o arteria que se mantuviera conectado al torso del muchacho.

Y volvió a sonreír bajo la luna, y sacó de su bolsillo, hilo, aguja y botón.

Su propio amigo. Perfecto, como él quería. Perfecto, como él lo fabricó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ho-ho-hola! [¿] <strong>Ya se me pegó x'P

Bueno, ahí está el segundo drabble x'PPP [Esperen, no es drabble, es one-shot x'D]

No tengo mucho que decir hoy, estoy seca de palabras x'DDD

Bueno, bueno, ya.

Sin más que decir…sho me voy

¡Bye Bye ;9!


	3. Como agua de Jamaica

**Special Sustos y Sangre [Halloween] **

**S**_uzuno _**F**_uusuke, _**N**_agumo _**H**_aruya, _**O**_samu _**S**_aginuma._

**I**nazuma **E**leven

**Sh3: "**Como agua de Jamaica**"**

Nagumo Haruya decía que su compañero siempre había sido raro. Pero Suzuno Fuusuke aseguraba que Osamu se estaba comportando aún más raro.

Osamu desaparecía unos cuantos días, otros regresaba algo tarde. A veces se iba sin decir ni una palabra, otras veces cargaba papeles desconocidos. Y se encerraba por largas horas dentro de su habitación, y cuando entraban, él detectaba un particular olor. O más bien una mescla de dos cosas particulares, no sabía muy bien, y ni les importaba.

Y después de una semana, Osamu dejo un poco ese comportamiento. Pero de la nada, Osamu comenzó a vender zumos naturales.

No tenían ni idea de porque lo había hecho él. Este alegaba una y otra vez que necesitaba dinero, para juntar una beca, para pagar unos gastos, poder comprarse mil y un libros y quien sabe que más. Así que optaron por seguirle el juego.

Osamu se colocaba frente al orfanato y colocaba enormes jarras transparentes en una mesa. Vendía agua de fresa, granada, cereza, e inclusive frambuesa. También vendía jugo de remolacha y tomate, que a opinión de Nagumo sabían horribles. Y jamás volvió a tomar ningún tipo de bebida que él vendiese. Le dejaba un extraño sabor en su paladar, y había veces en que se veían demasiado viscosas como para probar.

Suzuno no se metió en ningún problema con él chico. Es decir, él hacía lo que se le venía en gana, ¿por qué criticarlo? Estaba bien por él si hasta comenzaba a cantar la macarena en plenos calzoncillos en la madrugada, o le valía si robaba un periódico gratis en la tienda de la esquina.

Además, Osamu estaba tan raro que le inspiraba algo de miedo. Un día se cortó, y él pareció entrar en una especie de trance cuando su sangre comenzó a emanar. Suponía que le había dado algo así como una fobia a la sangre. Y procuraba alejarse, porque cuando entraba en ese trance, era sencillamente aterrador.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

Y sumándole más cosas todavía, se sentía demasiado cansado. Últimamente no había podido dormir. Despertaba en medio de la noche, sudoroso y aterrorizado. Se sentía inclusive vigilado, observado. Como si un par de ojos lo siguieran a todos lados.

Tan cansado se sentía, que solo quería arrojarse a la cama a dormir.

…

—Un día probaras el mejor, Nagumo. Te encantara. —Osamu caminaba a un lado de Haruya y traía una caja pequeña donde tintineaban las monedas.

—Ni loco. Dudo que consigas algo que le agrade a mi paladar. —Dijo él.

—Por supuesto. Será lo mejor. Esta vez seleccionaré los mejores ingredientes para el nuevo y exquisito zumo. —Haruya revoleó los ojos. Hace horas que le hablaba del nuevo sabor que incluiría en su "negocio"

Sin embargo, no importaba de qué sabor se tratase, había firmado un tratado interno de que jamás tomaría algo de lo que sirviera Saginuma. Haruya ajusto su chaqueta, bajo el peldaño del pasillo del orfanato, al jardín del mismo, y se giró a ver sus ojos rojizos.

—Me voy a la fiesta, Osamu. —Dijo y él asintió. —¿No irás? —Alzó una ceja unos instantes después.

—No. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Menciono de forma simple.

Haruya alzó los hombros. —Tú y Suzuno son unos aburridos. —Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacía la reja. Abriéndola, se marchó como los demás. Osamu sonrió levemente.

Tsunami Josuke había formado una fiesta como motivo de celebración del fin de curso en preparatoria. Casi todos los del orfanato se habían marchado a la misma, que peculiarmente se celebraría en la mansión de Yuuto Kidou. Pero que más daba…

Él ni Suzuno querían asistir.

Es más, para Osamu era una perfecta oportunidad.

_El mejor sabor. El nuevo sabor. El perfecto sabor. _

Osamu ingresó a la cocina, y del cajón más pequeño y delgado, tomó el más grande de los cuchillos. Y con una sonrisa silenciosa camino hacía el piso de arriba, arrastrando sus pasos, con ojos de demencia oscura. Su mano se entornó en la perilla de la puerta blanca con el número 5. Y casi siniestro, abrió la puerta de un movimiento lento.

Efectivamente, Suzuno se hallaba dormido profundamente sobre su cama, cubierto por las sabanas. Osamu, sin hacer mucho ruido, se acercó al lecho, y se deshizo de las sábanas, donde Suzuno dormía. Él albino se removió inquieto, con el frío pegándole en sus huesos.

Y de forma tan silenciosa, la cuchilla se alzó en el aire, brillando de forma fantasmagórica, para cumplir con aquel acto horrible que aquejumbrarían sus demonios. Jugando a los fantasmas para derramar la sangre sobre el escenario del crimen. Dónde él se iría con las manos limpias, sin dejar rastro del camino carmín que pronto escurriría, y que más tarde formarían enormes lagos sobre el suelo del cuarto.

Y prosiguió a clavárselo en el cuello, directamente en su yugular. Pero antes de que la punta filosa de plata se tiñera de rojo, una mano pálida la detuvo, sosteniendo de forma trémula el mango de aquel objeto, apretujándolo con pavor de saber el motivo de aquella arma, quien probablemente, quisiera terminar con su existencia.

Los ojos azules se hallaban abiertos, y relampagueaban de horror en compañía de la luz del farol de afuera. Acompañado por el aliento volátil del viento, de las estrellas ocultas en el firmamento. Su piel pálida se hallaba todavía más blanca, y partes de su rostro bañados por la luz amarilla que desprendía aquel foco, se veían igualmente amarillentas, contrastando con el tembloteo de sus labios y cuerpo, casi exhalando vaho de un puro miedo.

Osamu le miró inexpresivo, tratando de empuñar con más fuerza aquel cuchillo, más la mano de Fuusuke lo impedía con tal fuerza, que más bien era provocada por el pavor.

—¿Q…¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo?! —Gruño con un tembloteó en su voz. Osamu no respondió, jaló con tal fuerza el cuchillo, apartándolo de inmediato de la palma de Suzuno, pero formando una profunda herida de la cual, gotas de sangre comenzaron a descender. Lanzó un tenue quejido de dolor, que se perdió entre la brisa fría que emanaba de afuera.

Saginuma alzó las comisuras de sus labios, y Suzuno tembló. La sonrisa que ahora portaba en su rostro era terrorífica, y amenazante, empuñaba la daga.

—Necesito de tu sangre. —Dijo de forma tan demente y terrorífica, que la corriente de miedo que recorrió su espina, le hizo levantarse de la cama de un salto para correr a la puerta. Pero Osamu se lanzó en su contra y aprisionó con sus dedos la pierna de Suzuno. El albino forcejeo, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la perilla, pero la navaja se clavó en su rodilla, y el fuerte dolor comenzó a azotarlo, salpicando de sangre el lugar de magnitudes enfermizas.

Osamu apoyo sus piernas sobre el suelo y la alfombra y aprisionó con sus manos el cuello del chico.

—La necesito. —Murmuró ronco y alzó el cuchillo.

Suzuno no gritó, pues la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus labios de forma ambigua y tétrica. Cuando Suzuno balbuceaba gracias a la linfa, que en su boca se acumulaba, Osamu decidió terminar con su labor.

—La sangre más deliciosa se obtiene desde adentro. —Su lengua se movió nuevamente, pero Suzuno no reacciono. El puñal se introdujo en su garganta, interrumpiendo sus sonidos. Destrozo sus cuerdas vocales de un solo movimiento, y destrozo con un sonoro crac, los huesos de su tráquea. Con un movimiento veloz, movió el cuchillo en forma ovalada, y dio un tirón, sacándolo de su garganta. Las cuerdas vocales se quedaron colgando del filo del mismo, recubiertas de sangre que comenzaba a gotear cual lluvia carmín sobre el suelo ahora rojo por aquel líquido.

Su mano se dirigió a su bolsillo, y saco un enorme frasco antiguo. Lo colocó en la herida, y la sangre comenzó a llenar ese recipiente.

Con una sonrisa, y el verduguillo en su mano, tomo de la palma del joven y siguió caminando. Las cuerdas de la pobre víctima se habían, alrededor del filo, enredado, no se tenía por qué haber preocupado. Bajo al sótano del orfanato, y quito las cajas y cosas que ahí se habían aglomerado. Con sus uñas se deshizo de los azulejos que recubrían el suelo, y de inmediato un olor pútrido comenzó a emanar de ahí.

En su cuarto ya no había espacio.

Cavó cual perro sobre la tierra que se hallaba debajo, y poco después, cuando el enorme hoyo se mostró ante él, restos casi negros de lo que parecía carne comenzaron a aparecer. Ignoro aquello, y retiro la tierra un poco más, cuando el hoyo creció aún más, tiró de aquel cuerpo sin vida a un vacío marrón e infinito. Sus ojos abiertos, helados de miedo, la sangre que cubría todo su cuello.

Que lastima. Se dijo.

Y sin ningún remordimiento, hecho la tierra a aquel cuerpo, hasta cubrirlo por completo.

Esta vez contento, se dirigió a la cocina, observando el reloj digital que marcaba la hora.

Aún tenía tiempo.

Sacó la licuadora, y dejó caer aquellos hilos rojos. Y tiró raudamente sobre aquel recipiente, toda la sangre que había reunido. Presiono un botón. Y de ahí se marchó.

Ni siquiera hubo rastro de lo que hizo, ninguna mancha carmín en su ropa o en el cuchillo. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio. Para cuando llegaron los demás, Osamu fingió estar dormido. Y para la mañana siguiente, Suzuno estaba desaparecido, sin ni siquiera sospechar del chico. Y en los adentros del moreno, la sonrisa iluminaba de alegría su mente y cuerpo.

Y ese día se reunió como siempre frente al orfanato, sacando las jarras de zumo esperando clientes.

—Es ridículo. —Dijo Nagumo levemente cansado. Todos a su amigo habían estado buscando.

—Ten. —Osamu extendió un vaso cristalino, lleno de agua roja que le causo algo de repulsión a Nagumo. —El más nuevo. —Murmuró Osamu, y tomo otro vaso, llevándose el borde a sus labios.

Nagumo lo observó, pero aceptó probarlo, tenía el característico olor del agua de Jamaica, inclusive su peculiar olor. Llevó a sus labios el agua, y probó una minúscula parte del líquido rojo. La linfa se mezcló en su boca, y le produjo un sabor inmediato.

Sabía a hierro, metal, lo que sea. Como cuando de pequeño se metió una llave a su boca.

Inclusive sabía más feo. Horripilante, como algo que no le gustaba su sabor.

Lo escupió de inmediato.

—A Suzuno tampoco le gustó. —dijo Osamu y sonrió.

Él seleccionaba los mejores ingredientes para aquellas bebidas. Los más sabrosos y dulzones. Los que formarían algo perfecto. El sabor perfecto, según su paladar.

**¡Hola! **…ok…no tengo comentarios para este One-shot .-. x'D

Así que….

Bueno, me despido .-. x'D [No puedo contestar comentarios ¡lo siento! QwQ]


	4. Guarda silencio

**Special Halloween Sustos y Sangre.**

**M**_amoru _**E**_ndou_

**I**nazuma **E**leven

**Sh4: "**Guarda Silencio**"**

Mamoru era un chico alegre, extrovertido, y amante del fútbol. Es decir, casi siempre portaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Y siempre quería hacerse amigo de todos. No importaba que noticia, él siempre animaba a todos, no importaba quien fuera, trataría de hacerlo su amigo. Esa era la actitud de Endou, y probablemente, su único problema.

Ese día había llegado una peculiar chica al salón de clases. Apartada y reservada, inspiraba cierto miedo. Sus ojos azulinos inclusive habían perdido el brillo que caracterizaría cualquier ojo, ya sea humano o animal. Ese día, todos estaban deprimidos, y Endou en vano trataba de animarles. Gritaba, parloteaba.

Y a ella no le agradaba.

Como sus amigos parecieran no hacerle caso, Endou se le acercó. Y, ¡Oh sorpresa! Quiso ser su amigo. Estuvo todas las clases golpeando a su hombro tratando de convencerla.

Pero ella lo veía como fastidio. Odiaba la gente, y el parloteo. Prefería el silencio.

Mamoru siempre estuvo hastiándola desde que llegó. No precisamente a ella, por supuesto que no. No solo era su voz, sino también su alegría, su sonrisa. Era detestable. Cansada de aquello, tomaría riendas sobre el juego.

…

Hoy iba a practicar fútbol, de nada servía entristecerse por las recientes noticias recibidas, trataría de animarse un poco.

Era demasiado feliz, se decía la sombra detrás del árbol. Demasiado parloteo.

…

Inclusive debajo del agua, Endou no se callaba. Había intentado de a broma colocarle su bufanda en la boca, pero siempre terminaba por soltar mil y un palabras.

Lo odiaba. Muy ruidoso para su gusto.

…

La bibliotecaria terminaba por decirle millones de veces que se callara. Pero parecía que la voz ambigua de la profesora no era suficiente como para poder calmarlo. Su voz hacía que se desconcentrara de sus estudios.

_De su labor._

Demasiado ruido para ella. No le gustaba trabajar con tanto barullo, sobre todo con la voz de fondo de aquel chico.

…

Harta, se hallaba harta, necesitaba callarlo. Necesitaba continuar con su trabajo.

Sin ningún ruido o palabra.

…

Iba contra sus reglas. Pero detestaba tanto el escándalo que formaba. Silencio, solicitaba. Hoy acabaría con ese grito, con ese alboroto.

…

Endou se hallaba en medio del campo, la había invitado para jugar un poco y aprovechar para ayudarlo con sus estudios. Pero era tanta la algarabía que formaba, que ni ella misma podía concentrarse. Lástima.

Endou fue corriendo por el balón que había volado con el viento, y de todos modos, hasta su posición se escuchaba su voz. Frunció el ceño, y acaricio con la punta de sus dedos, aquel objeto de su chaqueta.

Sonrió, y se levantó.

Lástima. Pero así no podía continuar.

Se dirigió hacía la arboleda, conde el chico caminaba. Ella se ocultó entre los arbustos, alzando el filo de aquel verduguillo. Brillante cuchillo, que terminaría con todo el ruido. Se lanzó en su contra cuando paso por su lado, clavándole la punta de la arma en sus piernas. Era momento de divertirse, como la otra. Rasgó el pantalón del chico, y sonrió gustosa.

Sus ojos abiertos, helados. Ni una sola palabra que salía de su boca. Si tan solo se hubiera callado antes.

Sin solicitar un permiso, acercó el puñal contra su boca. Haciéndole heridas profundas en los labios del castaño. Este grito, pero tapó su boca, con el ceño plegado.

—_Guarda silencio. _—Gruño ásperamente a punto de clavarle el puñal en su pecho. Pero él se giró y escapó de sus manos, balanceándose entre la arboleda, corriendo cubierto de polvo.

Y cometió el error de gritar, de pedir ayuda a alguien más.

Ella tomo con sus manos _ heladas _el cuello del chico, quien lucho por respirar.

Lástima, qué más da.

Él abrió su boca, ella apretujo sus mofletes, abriéndola más. La lengua seca y azulada del chico se hallaba entre sus labios, moviéndose algunas veces, por tratar de respirar.

Lástima, se dijo.

Y cortó de un solo tajón, la lengua del chico.

Cayó al suelo, asquerosa, y ella le vio con sorna. Acabó con su vida, clavándole la daga, atravesándole su garganta, haciendo resonar los huesos de su tráquea.

—_Guarda silencio. _—Dijo ella entre la brisa y la arena que comenzaba a moverse con violencia. Sus ojos bañados en demencia, sabía que iba contra las reglas.

Pero la otra también se divertía, ¿Por qué ella no?

Y río. Río al borde de la locura, moviendo su pecho, soltando lágrimas falsas de ambos ocelos.

A ella no le gustaba el ruido.

Así que…ten cuidado.

Guarda silencio.

¡Shh! Que esto es un secreto. Que ella no se entere de ti, porque a ella le gusta el silencio.

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir y tengo algo de prisa ewé x'DDD

¡Lo siento! ;w;

¡Y bueno! ¡Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios! Gracias a : Juni G-H, Laura Excla Red Racer, Anothereleven y a Crystal-22!


End file.
